Dangerous Liaisons
by riri2009
Summary: The company we keep can influence the ends our fates meet. "It shocked him like bolts of lightning. Stefan moaned as the pain became stronger, and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't need to keep them open. He already knew what was happening." Season Two Fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Night of the dead

"Jer?" Elena called up the stairs. She hung up her jacket on the banister, and turned to make her way up the stairs. She wondered whether Jeremy was still angry with her. He had to forgive her sometime, didn't he?

A sound from the kitchen distracted her. Was Jeremy in the kitchen? Jenna had gone upstairs- it couldn't be her. Elena walked down the short hallway towards the kitchen, hoping to find Jeremy on the other side.

Before Elena saw anything, she smelt it. The putrid smell of flesh and blood assaulted her nose. Elena's heartbeat sped up. Now she was dreading whatever was on the other side of the door.

With purpose, Elena pushed the door open. The scene in front of her made her gasp and take a step back into the door frame. A silent scream was etched onto her face.

John Gilbert was splayed out in the corner. Blood oozed from his chest and trailed lazily across the tiled kitchen floor. His left hand had been brutally mutilated; fingers hanging on for their dear life by a string of muscle or two. The grotesque sight caused Elena to whirl and dry heave into the waste bin.

Elena's eyes were screwed shut. She wished that this were a nightmare; ones that frequented her dreams often. She wished that it wasn't John- her father- savagely murdered.

Elena opened her eyes and turned slowly towards the corpse. Terror was etched upon his face, and his unseeing eyes were wide open- almost as if he'd seen something, witnessed something, that he had dreaded for a long time.

Panic then set in. What if Jenna were to walk in this moment? What if Jeremy were to pass by the kitchen and smell the disgusting scent. Blood pounded furiously around her head, making it hard for her to think.

Stefan. She had to call Stefan.

Elena jammed her hand into her jean pocket, expecting to feel the coolness of her phone. But she came up empty. Then she remembered- her jacket!

Elena sprinted to her jacket and furiously pulled out her phone. With shaking hands she called Stefan. Elena looked around nervously again, hoping that Jenna and Jeremy would stay away for now.

"Elena. Is everything alright?" Stefan answered.

"No, Stefan, it's not. Please get over here now. John- he's dead. I think...I think a vampire did it." Sobs wrenched their way free out of her body. The true realisation was hitting home. How many times had she wished that John would just leave already? Now, he was truly gone.

"Elena, love, please breathe. Calm down, I'll be right there. Keep Jenna and Jeremy away from there." Stefan spoke softly, trying to calm her.

"Please...hurry," she whispered.

* * *

Damon was splayed out in his armchair, his head buried deeply in his hands. Memories of his past whirled relentlessly in his mind. _Katherine, Stefan, Elena, his father, this town._ Damon found himself questioning his actions. Who had he become?

His phone ringing jolted him out of his anguish. Stefan was calling him, and instantly Damon's body filled with ice. Had Elena told him what had happened?

"Are you calling to check up on me? I'm aware that I suffered a near-death experience, but your brotherly love is making me heave up the AB negative I just ingested." Damon leaned back in his armchair, his glass tipping precariously. However, the ever-present alcohol stayed within its container and barely moved.

"Damon, Elena found John dead at home. She thinks a vampire did it. I'm going there now."

Damon could hear Stefan's car racing along the quiet streets of Mystic Falls. Damon didn't bother with questions or a sarcastic remark. Perhaps he had changed, but something told him that now was not the time to play the witty joker.

"I'll meet you there." Damon snapped his phone shut and glared at it. Another vampire was in town.

Damon groaned loudly. And things were just getting normal around there again.

* * *

A knock on the door startled Elena out of her daze. She had been in the kitchen, almost guarding the body. The thought of Aunt Jenna or Jeremy coming across the corpse made her feel sick.

Elena sprinted to the door and wrenched it open. Stefan stood at the door, with Damon loitering not far behind. Stefan reached forward, enveloping her and soothing her trembling form. With Stefan, the pressure that had built up around her shoulders melted away, and she felt like she could breathe again.

Damon strode past them and sniffed the air precariously. He could smell the staling blood coming from the kitchen. Stefan and Elena followed him.

"Stefan, Jenna and Jeremy are upstairs. What should I do?" Elena whispered urgently. Elena felt a pang of panic. She hadn't checked up on Jeremy yet, and that thought made her feel uneasy.

"Don't say anything. We'll get John out of here and clean up, and _then_ discuss strategies." Damon answered instead. His eyes pierced Elena, confusion and pain clearly shown in them.

Stefan and Damon worked swiftly, barely passing a few words between them. They removed the corpse and Damon left to dispose it. Elena and Stefan cleaned up the misshapen remains that still littered the floor.

"Who do you think it was?" Elena asked. She concentrated on scrubbing the tiles. She wished that removing memories were just as easy as removing stains. With a hysterical laugh, Elena realised that with vampires it was.

"I don't know. This vampire was invited in, when or by who is a mystery."

"I haven't invited anyone in. Maybe Jeremy-,"

Stefan interrupted her, "No, he knows about vampires and I'm sure Anna told him about the dangers of inviting vampires in. It could have been Jenna."

"Maybe I should ask her." Elena murmured, her brow furrowing. Elena wondered what she would say to her aunt. _"Hey, Jenna. I found Uncle John dead in the kitchen. Hope you don't mind," _didn't seem like a good conversation starter. In an instant, Stefan was next to her and pulling her up with him. He stroked her cheek softly and kissed her forehead.

"You'll do no such thing. Damon and I will handle this."

"Stefan, you can't expect me to not do anything! There's a vampire out there that can get into this house. Jenna and Jeremy could get hurt."

Stefan stroked her cheek again. "The vampire's target was John. Both your brother and your aunt were in this house. Neither of them were hurt. I think they're safe for now."

Elena nodded in defeat, tears still falling from her eyes. She leaned into Stefan and he wrapped his arms around her, letting her know that he was there for her, and would be forever.

* * *

Damon threw the body into the hole that he had dug up. John's eyes stared up at him. Damon could almost see the accusation. "Farewell, old foe," he murmured. Damon felt no sadness for the murder. He had already tried to kill this man once, and failed. Part of him wanted to congratulate the mastermind that managed to murder the sly fox. The other part of him felt wary- it meant that someone stronger, and more cunning was loose in Mystic Falls.

Damon began filling up the hole swiftly. With every shovel, he was getting even more distressed. The feeling of _not knowing_ was driving him up the wall. Someone was in Mystic Falls, but who and why was what he was desperate to know. For the second time that night, Damon felt a sense of protection over the town. He was determined to figure this one out.

Silently, he grabbed a few leaves and twigs and scattered them over John's grave. Whilst working, Damon wondered whether his life would ever enter a type of normality, and frowned at the repulsive thought. He liked life shocks and surprises; that's why he was a vampire.

Unbeknownst to him, Katherine was stood only feet away, nestled into the dense trees, staring at him with strange sense of affection. She smiled at his actions.

He had turned out well, she thought. And soon, she would be able to claim him again.

* * *

I apologize for the shortness. It will get longer from here on. This story will be a Season Two write-up, of how it would be seen by viewers. It's kind of hard, writing from a show's point of view. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Constructive critisism is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Purgatory

Elena awoke with a start. The previous day flooded back to her, and she fell against her pillows with a restless thump. She didn't think that she could deal with another day.

With conviction, Elena pulled herself out of bed and towards the painting that proved to be more than just a pretty picture. Moving it, she found her journal, hidden away from prying eyes. Elena took the journal and sat at the window seat.

_It seems that when one chapter ends, the next begins. And I'm not sure that this is a book I want to read. I'm afraid. My life has become something that even I don't understand anymore. Everyday I'm living through lies and blood. How long until I snap, diary?_

_I feel as though I'm taking one step forward and two steps back. I'm confronted, time and time again, with the horrors that this world contains. How many times have I put the life of others in danger? How many good-hearted people have died because of me? How many will continue to die, diary?  
_

_I never feel safe anymore, except maybe when I'm in Stefan's arms. But he can't protect me all the time. I'm scared. I'm scared for the people I love. I'm scared for myself. I don't feel selfish saying that.  
_

_But I will keep going forward, diary. Because if I don't continue fighting, then who will?_

Elena snapped her diary shut and closed her eyes. She could do this. She had to.

* * *

"A dead John makes my _un_dead life a lot more complicated. The mystical knowledge that he claimed to have has probably already made its way to the Council _mailbox_. And I don't like that- not one bit." Damon paced in front of the grand windows that framed the Salvatore land perfectly. A glass of blood was firmly in his left hand. Damon swirled around and the liquid swished around noiselessly.

"I'm not sure that's our most important problem, Damon." Stefan sighed.

"It is for me. Sheriff Forbes and I are like that," Damon crossed two of his fingers together, "And I can't risk not being in the inner circle. Who knows what other _vampiric_ plans they'll make?"

Stefan leaned his head on his clasped hands. He knew that his brother was right. Without Damon infiltrating the council, they wouldn't know of an attack until it was right at their doorstep.

"Look, I'm going hunting. Can I trust you to keep out of trouble until I get back?" Stefan stood up, and started to make his way out of the Salvatore house.

"Trust. Totally."

Damon watched Stefan leave, and drained his glass. Dumping the glass on the 17th century table, Damon went out into the uncharacteristically bright day.

* * *

"Hey, Jer?" Elena called, "Are you still in the bathroom?"

The door of their adjoined bathroom had been locked last night, and it was still locked. Elena wondered whether her brother was childish enough to deprive her of a shower.

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled. "Get out, now!" She banged on the door with her fist, and her clean clothes fell from her clenched hand and to the floor.

Elena growled in frustration. She knew he was angry with her. She knew he had every right to be angry with her, but this had passed _ridiculous_ several hours ago. With a sigh, Elena bent to retrieve her clothes.

"Knock knock."

Elena whirled around to find Damon sitting on the window seat. She couldn't help but notice how comical he looked, surrounded by the white window frame, sitting on her baby pink seat cushion. He looked down to see Elena's journal, stuffed under the cushion, barely concealed. Elena could tell Damon's intentions by the way he looked at it.

"Don't," she commanded, "I'm going to speak to Jeremy." Damon saluted her in a military fashion and watched her leave.

Elena knocked on her brother's bedroom door. "Jer?"

When she received no answer, Elena pushed the door open, shocked to find it unlocked. She found Jeremy, asleep on his bed. Elena turned to the bathroom, and went to unlock the door. Her eyes drew to the messy counter top; pills were scattered about haphazardly, the bottle on the floor, cracked and a separate container stained red with blood. The conclusion snapped into place quickly.

Elena sprinted to where her brother lay. She thought he had fallen asleep...but could be possibly-?

No. She refused to believe that.

"Jer. Jeremy! Please wake up!" Elena pleaded. She shook her brother violently, tears falling down her face when her brother didn't respond.

She had tried to protect him, and failed miserably. Why hadn't she checked up on him last night?

Elena's cries had attracted Damon's attention and he was at her side in an instant, his newly found protective side taking over. He stared at Jeremy's blank face, devoid of any emotion or any peace, for that matter.

"Damon. Jeremy- he drank and- oh my God." Elena failed to make complete sentences and sank to the floor, clutching her hair. He couldn't leave her. He was the only constant in her life.

Damon inspected the bathroom and came up with the same conclusion as Elena. He lifted the bloodied container and sniffed it. Anna's scent consumed him. In an instant Damon was taken back to the night before.

"_Is it easier that way?"_

"_Is what easier?"_

"_Life."_

"_Life sucks either way, Jeremy. At least if you're a vampire, you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to."_

"_Is that what you did?"_

"_I did it for a very long time, and life was a lot easier."_

Was this his fault? No, he assured himself. The kid was responsible for his own actions. What he did in his own time was no responsibility of Damon's.

So why did he feel so damned guilty?

* * *

"How is she?" Elena asked.

Matt let out a long and depressed sigh. He buried his hands into his golden hair, screwing his eyes shut. "They don't know what's wrong with her. It's driving me crazy." His voice cracked halfway through, and the emotion beneath his words peeked through.

"They'll find out soon. And she'll be back to her normal self in no time, cooking you lasagna in her spare time," Elena teased.

Matt laughed, but the sound lacked real humor. "I just wish it wasn't her in there, you know? I just wish it wasn't her in that hospital room." Matt gestured to his left. "Why does she have to pay for whatever freaky thing happened to Tyler?"

"What _did_ happen to Tyler?" Elena asked. She smoothed her hand down Matt's back in a soothing manner.

"I don't know," Matt answered. "He said he heard some sound, and just lost control of the wheel."

Elena pondered that for a moment. "A sound?"

"Yeah, some screeching thing. I'd tell you to ask him, but his dad died. It's not a good time for him either."

"Mayor Lockwood." Realization dawned on her face. "Poor Tyler. When will the funeral be held?"

"In two days." Matt replied. "Look, I'm going to check up on Caroline. I'll see you later." Elena hugged Matt, which he returned half-heartedly. The hospital chair creaked uneasily beneath him.

Elena bent her head down, her hair falling around her face. The thoughts of what would ensue at the funeral, only made her grin manically.

"Miss?" A young boy stared at her, his mouth wide open. "What happened to your face?"

Katherine blinked, the veins disappearing, leaving her face as clear as an angels. "Oh, it's nothing." She smiled again. "You'll be seeing scarier things than this, dear child, very soon."

* * *

Jeremy lay on Stefan's bed, as pale as death. His breathing and heartbeat had stopped many hours ago, and if it wasn't for reassurance of Anna's blood, Elena would have drowned in her sobs.

"Are you sure that he'll wake up?" Elena asked.

Stefan stroked her hair, and held her close to him. "He will wake up," Stefan promised.

Elena was quiet again, and just watched the silent form of her brother. "This is all my fault. I should have been watching him closer. I should have checked up on him," Elena whispered, her words muffled slightly by Stefan's shoulder. Stefan didn't say anything, and continued to soothe her.

"Why don't you go outside for some fresh air? Jeremy won't wake up yet."

Elena nodded, and kissed Stefan swiftly, before making her way downstairs. Damon was sat in his armchair, staring aimlessly out the window. He didn't acknowledge her presence when Elena joined him.

"It isn't your fault." Damon murmured.

"How can you say that? I didn't take care of him." Elena was met by silence.

"Jeremy made his own decision. How would you have stopped him? Strapped him to a chair? Locked him in a closet?" Damon mocked her cruelly. He wanted this immense feeling of guilt gone.

Elena looked at him sharply. "He did this because of me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Elena. _I_ told him how vampires don't have to _feel_. _I _told him how vampires can ignore the pain in life," Damon declared. "I told him that it was easier," he whispered.

Another awful silence played in the room.

"Tell me something, Elena," Damon said when she didn't say anything, "Do you feel _proud_? Do you feel _accomplished_ knowing what you can do?" Damon stood up; fury was obvious on his handsome face. He hated that she had managed to break him down, and alter him to a point where humanity was not a foreign subject anymore. "Whatever that was- that kiss- was _nothing_. I am _not_ the good guy, Elena. I never will be." And with that, Damon stalked out of the house, slamming the door furiously behind him.

Upstairs, Jeremy opened his eyes.

Not to pain or anger, but to thirst.

* * *

Well, well, well. Poor Elena probably has no idea about what he's on about.

Firstly, thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. They _do_ push me to write, which is why this chapter got out as quickly as it did (and it's longer! kind of).

Secondly, a question: Would you like any of the focus to be on Caroline, Matt, Tyler or Bonnie? Please tell me which characters, if any, you'd like some focus on. Or if you just want to keep it as Jeremy, Elena, Stefan, Damon (yum) and Katherine.

Thirdly, remember, this is from a shows perspective. If the viewers aren't supposed to know that it's Katherine, then neither are the readers. Until she gets her fangs out, of course. :)

Lastly (I wonder how many of you are still reading this!), please review. Tell me what you liked/disliked.

Until next time. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Rebirth

Jeremy hadn't thought about what would happen _after_. It hadn't crossed his mind that there would be anything to deal with _after_. He had simply taken Anna's blood, in a wild attempt to leave his pain and suffering behind.

He hadn't known that he would feel this wretched.

Jeremy's eyes snapped shut when Stefan's anxious form came to view. This was a surprise. He hadn't expected his sisters boyfriend to be there- be the one to pull him through. He had expected to awake in his own bedroom, or perhaps to never awake at all.

"Jeremy?" Stefan asked softly.

Jeremy opened his eyes carefully, as though any minuscule movement could send him spiralling backwards to the person he used to be, and stared at Stefan. Jeremy swallowed once, as a caution, if anything. "Is it done?" he asked. His voice didn't sound any different, but that was little comfort.

Stefan didn't need to ask what he was talking about. Instead he shook his head. "Not yet." Stefan was unwilling to say anything else.

The door creaked open, startling Jeremy. "Jer. You're awake!" Elena rushed into the room and took his hand. "Why did you do it, Jer? Was life _that_ bad?" Elena didn't know why she was asking his this, and so soon, in fact. She knew the answer. However many times she thought about, whichever angle she looked at it from, she only saw fault in herself.

Jeremy didn't answer her straight away, instead choosing to carefully sit up. He groaned at his sore body, and instantly Elena's hands were on him, helping him "No, Elena, it wasn't," he murmured. This was it. This was the only time where Jeremy had his sister's undivided attention. "It was worse. I just felt...like I had no one." Jeremy sighed and buried his face in his hands. Saying it out loud only made it seem more pathetic.

"You had me," Elena whispered. "You've always had me. I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you. I promise, Jeremy, never again."

Jeremy nodded uncertainly, as though he didn't completely believe her. How long would it be until the next dangerous wave of vampires came along, and she'd forget her promise?

"Do you forgive me?" Elena asked. The desperation, and _need_ in her voice was clear, and audible even to Stefan.

Jeremy stared at his sister; not related by blood, but related by love. He saw the pain in her eyes and saw that she wanted to make amends. He saw that she loved him, and what she'd done was for him.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I do."

* * *

Tyler paced in his luxurious room fervently. His head pounded relentlessly. He felt as though he had a hangover, but he hadn't had the pleasure of drinking himself into a stupor the night before.

Tyler opened the doors that led onto the white railing balcony. He leaned on the railing, and felt it tremble against his weight. Outside, workers were scurrying to and fro. Everything for Mayor Lockwood's funeral had to be perfect. After all, Mayor Lockwood himself had been perceived as perfect.

Off on the far side, he could see his mother arguing over the color of the flowers.

She didn't love him. And, as a result, she wasn't mourning right now. She saw this as an opportunity to throw a lavish get-together. She saw this as an opportunity to spend the money that she had never earned- never had any right to.

Tyler's hand curled over the railing, and his knuckles screamed in protest. He didn't miss his father either.

The town was his father's family. Tyler was nothing- just another human being that could be ruled over.

Leaning back slightly, Tyler wondered, how would he fake the tears and sadness tomorrow? He could chop an onion, he thought.

Tyler laughed hysterically at that. He wasn't sad- no, he was thrilled. He felt liberated, felt free of the confines that his father had placed on him. A small part of him, thought, was questioning. A small part questioned his own humanity and his feelings. Was it not wrong to feel peace at another death?

Tyler noticed the casket, containing Mayor Lockwood's body, being shoved unceremoniously into a van. It was going to be a closed-casket funeral. No one wanted to see that mess, Tyler thought bitterly.

Because if he had, if he had had enough love within him to see his father's face again, he would have seen that his father's eyes were open. He would have noticed that he was blinking. He would have noticed that his chest still contained a heart, that continued to beat.

* * *

The bright sunlight burnt dully against his eyes. Damon welcomed this dim pain whole-heartedly. It was something to distract him from the hot, blinding pain that his heart was currently experiencing.

How _dare_ she, he thought. How dare she brush him off as though he was an insignificant, pointless being.

Damon clenched his hand. He wanted to hit something. Hard. He wanted to bite, and torture. He wanted his old self back. Now.

The next person, he assured himself. The next person to have contact with him was going to suffer. He didn't care _who_, but he was going to tear that person, limb from limb and-

"Damon."

The person in question turned towards the melancholy voice. Disappointment and despair washed through him. Damon couldn't hurt this person. The morals that had somehow _sprouted_ over him in the past few weeks made sure of that.

"Sheriff." Damon replied. She'd never looked worse. Her uniform looked crumpled and uncomfortable. Sheriff Forbes herself was not any better. Her eyes were red, and sunken in, and the wild desperation on her face called out to Damon like a siren. Her skin looked lifeless and papery, reminding him of a corpse. She was suffering.

"How are you? How is Caroline?" The questions that he asked were weightless. As this point, he didn't care.

"They don't know what's wrong with her. She won't wake up, but her body is functioning perfectly. The doctors are...baffled," she answered. She spoke monotonously- as though she repeated the same thing several times a day.

"That's strange," Damon murmured. His voice was only politely interested. "Have you asked Matt how she fainted?"

"I did. Tyler was the one unconscious first, but the second he opened his eyes, Caroline's closed. Almost as if he...sucked the life out of her. Claimed it as his own. That sounds ridiculous, I know." Sheriff Forbes laughed humorlessly. "Well, I should go. I have other responsibilities to tend to," Sheriff Forbes smiled a watery smile and left.

* * *

Several miles away, hidden deep within the dense woods, Katherine stood. She watched the leaves swaying gently in the wind, and thought about the days when she appreciated the beauty of nature. Unsurprisingly, she couldn't remember them very well.

Katherine dug her nails into the dark wood of a lifeless tree. Her mind wandered. Her mind plotted and schemed. Tomorrow would be a very interesting day for her. She would gain things, valuable thing, but she would lose some also. But everything had a price. And a little sacrifice in the form of humans never hurt anyone.

Although she was deep in thought, her vampire senses were heightened, and she heard the woman coming long before she actually needed to.

The second vampire paused behind her.

"You killed him."

The voice was blunt, yet feminine. The sound cut through the air easily. She sounded much more confident than she felt.

Katherine laughed in response. The elating sound was lost in the suddenly harsh wind.

"His time was up a long time ago."

"You said you wouldn't kill him!" Isobel growled, the sound snarling out of her in a terrifying way. If this behavior shocked Katherine, she didn't show it.

"Oh, Isobel." Katherine laughed again, except this time the sound lacked the previous exhilaration. Now, the sound was cruel. "What else did you expect, Isobel? He was a good-for-nothing man, who liked to grind his nose in another person's business."

Katherine twirled to face Isobel, and her face became menacing. Her upper-lip curled in an inhuman way, revealing her weapons. Isobel took a reflexive step back.

"And," Katherine whispered, "You ordered the deaths of my darlings, when it wasn't your death to order," Katherine voice became an innocent cooing.

She took a step forward. The moonlight struck her in an odd way, making her look like a mirage- a beautiful illusion. She looked more carefree and angelic as ever.

"You wanted to save your daughter, from the _terrible two's_." Katherine laughed again. The sound floated around them, dancing and mocking.

"So, it was either him," Katherine raised one hand, palm up, "or you," Katherine raised the other. "I made the right decision, wouldn't you agree?"

Isobel then took a step forward, "Listen, _you_-,"

She didn't have time to finish her brutal threat. Isobel was instantly slammed ruthlessly into a large tree. The sound echoed around them for eternity, seeming more like a warning bell. Katherine held her hand over Isobel's mouth, and leaned seductively towards her ear. Her rose-red lips parted slightly.

"You shouldn't have done that, Izzy. _Now_, Elena belongs to _me_. You lost that right when you dumped her, oh so many years ago." Katherine moved her hand and rested a single perfect finger on the vein in her neck that hadn't pulsed for many years.

"You'll remember that from now on, won't you?"

* * *

Firstly, sorry for the lack of action and the short scenes. This chapter is sort of a set-up for the coming chapters of twists and maybe a few unprecedented deaths. ;) Oh, and possibly a little more on the Damon and Elena front. Whether it's good or bad...you'll see.

Secondly, I bought the first four Vampire Diaries books, and read them. I recommend reading them, if you haven't, even though they are nothing like the show. If you have read them, then tell me. What do you think about them?

Thirdly, thank you very much for the alerts, favorites and reviews. A lot of people are putting this on alerts, but not half as many reviewing. I just request feedback. Please tell me what you liked/disliked or even what you liked to see less of, or what you'd like to see _more_ of. But still, thank you. :)

And lastly, I'm doing exams for the next few weeks. I'm doing my GCSEs marking an end to my secondary school life. I won't have as much time to write, so please don't expect frequent updates, but I _will _still update!

Once again, thank you. Until next time. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Doppelgangers

"Uh, Elena, could you wait up for a second?" Aunt Jenna called.

Elena stopped with her hand still on the brass handle of the front door. In her right hand she carried a brown duffel bag, filled with Jeremy's clothes and possessions. Yesterday, Jeremy had managed the change successfully. He no longer seemed bitter about the world, but he had made several reckless comments that had filled Elena with worry. She didn't want him turning out like Damon. She didn't want him to be as tortured as Stefan either. Was there not an in between?

With slumped shoulders, Elena turned around slowly. "Yeah?"

Jenna looked at her. Her hazel eyes searched Elena's face for a clue.

"I haven't seen Jeremy, or John for that matter, since two days ago. John, I'm not so bothered about; he thinks he can come and go as he pleases," she ranted. Jenna sighed and folded her arms in a defensive gesture. "But Jeremy...do you know where he is?"

Elena's mind went into overdrive. She hadn't planned ahead. She hadn't thought of how Jeremy's new life was going to be hidden from her aunt or if it was going to be possible.

"Uh, yeah. He's at a friend's house, working on a project or something." The lies came easily now. It was as though a dam had been broken, and they poured out of her. She'd been doing it for two long. "For extra credit," Elena added to put Aunt Jenna as ease.

Jenna nodded uncertainly. Disbelief and curiosity radiated off her, but she didn't say anything.

"Right. And where are you going?" Jenna asked, her eyes glued to the duffel bag. Elena briefly wondered how strange she would look, carrying a bag that was bursting at its seams.

She's suspicious, Elena thought.

"Bonnie's." Elena didn't give any other explanation. "I'll meet you at the funeral," Elena finished, before turning to leave.

"Wait, Elena!" Jenna interrupted. The urgency in her voice was clear. "I don't mean to pry, but is the Damon situation under control? There won't be a repeat performance, right?"

Damon? Repeat performance? Elena came up with a blank. Something strange was going on- she didn't know what her Aunt Jenna or Damon were talking about. In a moment of panic, she wondered whether she had been influenced, but the heavy locket resting at her neck chased away that suspicious. She didn't quite have the time for this conversation either, so she agreed quickly.

"No. No repeat performance." Elena gave a quick smile that wavered slightly, and left.

Jenna watched her leave with narrowed eyes, and then sighed in defeat.

She couldn't control them. She wasn't their mother.

* * *

Elena paced in the main room of the Salvatore house in a panicked state. The continuous sound of her shoes against the ancient, yet well cared for floorboards echoed in the large room. Each time she turned, her hair flew out around her, keeping Stefan from getting to her.

"You can't keep this from her forever, Elena," Stefan murmured. He stopped her pacing for a second, holding her hand lightly in his own. He looked down into her warm brown eyes, trying to relax her.

"Jenna would probably have a heart attack. It's too dangerous, Stefan."

"Danger is _good_."

Stefan and Elena broke apart, as Damon entered the room.

"Hello, brother and brother's...girlfriend," Damon flashed a handsome smile at them, and turned towards the liquor cabinet. The smiled dropped as he faced away from them, and his expression became cold and brooding. "So," Damon started, with false enthusiasm, "What are we talking about?"

Damon was greeted by an uncomfortable silence that Stefan decided to break.

"Jenna is starting to ask questions about a missing Jeremy. Elena's worried."

Damon took a gulp of his drink and turned around, the smile reappearing on his handsome face. "Ah, the emotionally wrecked teenager. How _is_ that going, by the way?"

Elena clenched her fists in an effort to not launch herself at him. She'd probably end up dead if she tried that anyway.

"Why do you care?" she asked instead. Elena had thought that Damon had changed, but it seemed as though the change of heart in the past few days had disappeared.

Damon laughed quietly. "Why shouldn't I care? He is, after all, your brother. And I know from personal experience how a person feels when their brother is in pain." He smirked and threw himself down into the empty armchair.

Elena glared at him for a moment. His sudden change in attitude was starting to worry her, but frustration and anger overrode her worry. "Stefan? Could you leave for a moment? I want to talk to Damon. Alone." The silent threat in her words hung heavy in the room.

Damon laughed once, but the sound was blunt with no humor attached. "Don't bother, Elena. I have nothing to hear from you." Damon stood up, effectively ending the conversation and left the room.

* * *

Jeremy sat on Stefan's bed, listening to the conversation that was taking place below him. He knew he was causing trouble to Elena and everyone else. He had forgiven Elena, fully, but there was still a part of him that resented being treated like a child. There was still a part of him that fueled anger, and his vampiric nature only encouraged this emotion.

Without another second of hesitation, Jeremy neared Stefan's window. It was unlocked and open, in a desperate attempt to coax some freshness into the room. Leaning outside, he noticed the dark clouds that shielded the sun.

Perfect, Jeremy thought.

Jeremy hoisted himself onto the window ledge. His new mind was good at judging distances. As a human, he would never have made that jump alive. But being alive was no longer a problem.

Jeremy launched himself out of the window. He landed hard on his feet, and his knees crashed into the ground, bruising them. With unimaginable speed, Jeremy ran off, with no thoughts on where he was going.

His vampire senses were helpful. He was able to pin point every movement around him; the gentle swaying of the leaves to the scurry of an odd animal.

Jeremy found himself on the edge of the forest, near to where Mayor Lockwood's funeral was going to be held. He didn't feel any remorse for the man. The cruel murder of Anna was still in his mind, and he longed for revenge.

Too bad he's already dead, Jeremy thought bitterly.

Jeremy sat down, leaning against a thick tree, and closed his eyes. A slight scuffle and a curse made Jeremy snap his eyes open. He sprang to his feet, leaning forward slightly in a predatory position.

"Whoa, down boy." Damon came into his view, holding his hands up, palms towards Jeremy.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, I'm _totally_ feeling the love radiating off you." Damon rolled his eyes and lounged against another tree.

"I'm not obliged to be nice to you. You're just another one of those people who feed off the pain and distress of others," Jeremy said.

"Ouch!" Damon held a hand to his still-heart. "Why must you wound me so?" he asked dramatically.

Jeremy sighed, "What do you want?"

Damon looked at Jeremy thoughtfully, a frown set on his face, thinking about the question seriously. "I...I want a lot of things. I'm greedy like that. It's all about me and always me. People get tired of that after a while." His words were bitter.

"You were different that night. What changed?"

"I don't take kindly to being ignored. I don't like it when people do things and pretend that it didn't happen. That, if they don't think about it, it'll just mysteriously disappear. Life doesn't work that way and your sister needs to learn that."

"What did she do?" Jeremy asked.

"My, my, you are a nosy kid," Damon chuckled, his mood changing instantly. "Keep out of it. It's not worth you worrying your pretty little head around it."

Jeremy felt anger boiling up inside him. He hated this. He hated being treated as a child, as someone who wasn't capable of making decisions for himself. Desperately, Jeremy tried to squash this feeling down. He needed to ask Damon something first, and he couldn't do that if they were fighting.

"You said I could turn it off. That there's a switch. I can't turn it off," Jeremy said. Damon could hear his tortured soul struggling to find a place in this world, and he almost felt sadness for this soul. Almost.

"You can. But it requires recklessness. It requires an ability to _not care_. You don't have that." With that, Damon turned around and left, leaving a bitter taste in the air.

Behind him, Jeremy clenched his fists. He was determined to prove him wrong. He would find that switch and he would turn it off.

* * *

The funeral procession arrived just as night fell on Mystic Falls. Rows of elegant gold chairs were placed in front of the polished wood casket, making the scene look more like a movie set, than a sombre event of mourning.

The few founding families of Mystic Falls were seated in these chairs, perched uncomfortably. The Lockwood family were seated to the left of the casket, dressed immaculately in clothes that looked entirely out of place. Elena mentioned this to Stefan.

"They don't care," Stefan whispered into Elena's ear. Elena's answering look made him continue. "I think they're shocked at what has happened, but I don't register any remorse from them."

Elena frowned. "But he's dead!" she whispered furiously. Stefan nodded and held her hand, telling her that he understood her anger.

The funeral was small but grand. Many people stood at the podium and read out their speech. They thanked Mayor Lockwood for taking care of their town. They praised Mayor Lockwood's ability to run their town. They promised to Mayor Lockwood that they would continue to look after their town.

Hours passed by. Abruptly, the funeral ended and the bearers came and hoisted the casket onto their shoulders. They marched, slowly but surely, to the tomb that had been created hastily in the past few days.

The bearers went into the tomb, and Elena heard, rather than saw, the casket being placed on the platform inside the tomb. The rest of the people started talking, murmuring to each other about the loss. Many went up to the Lockwood family, hugging and crying. Some left, unable to handle the death. Elena felt a pang in her chest as a single tear glistened on Tyler's cheek.

An answering scream was enough to jerk everyone out of their misery. The cry was full of anguish and pain, and it riveted around the cemetery. Elena grabbed onto Stefan, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"What was that?"

"Who was that?"

"We should go find out! Someone could be in trouble!" With that shout, the people at the funeral went off towards the direction of the scream, off in the thick woods. They marched with a sense of pride, and protection.

Stefan, Elena and Damon stayed behind as they watched the cemetery turn empty as the people left hastily.

"Who was that?" Elena asked. Stefan didn't say anything but instead went off to inspect the cemetery. Elena followed behind, and passed in front of the open tomb. Before she, or Stefan or Damon could react, two strong hands yanked Elena into the tomb, and the magnificent stone door shut in front of her. Elena's throat closed up and she whirled in the darkness, trying to see who or what had pulled her in.

She didn't see anything. She didn't hear anything either. Instead she felt a hand ghosting across her cheek. Elena gasped, and drew air into her lungs before releasing it in the form a terrified scream.

She could faintly hear Stefan and Damon pounding on the door, their shouts muffled by 5 inch thick stone. They can't help you, Elena mind whispered cruelly.

Inside the tomb, there was no light; it was pitch black. She could smell the soft earth and the rich wood from the casket. "Who are you?" Elena asked breathlessly.

There was no answer. Only a ghostly chuckle.

"Who are you?" Elena shouted it this time. Shouting was good. It didn't show any of the fear that she was currently feeling.

Suddenly, Elena was grabbed again, in a vice-like grip and tossed like rag doll across the tomb. She felt herself going airbourne and much too quickly she felt her head crash into the marble wall. She felt the pain vibrate through her harshly, making her cry out. Elena was unconscious before she hit the floor.

* * *

Eh. This is late, isn't it? I'm sorry. Exams took a hold of me for a while. It's all going down in Mystic Falls. I wonder if you guys can guess who screamed, why they screamed and who is in the tomb with Elena. ;)

Next chapter, we learn what's happening and we may get a glimpse of some Elena and Damon.

Thanks so much for reviewing, and putting me on alerts and such. It pushes me to write a lot! Which is saying something, because this was very hard to write. This chapter just seemed very...off to me. :/ Hope it turned out okay!

So, tell me what you think. Until next time. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- From the Past

Elena awoke with a pounding head. She sat up carefully, moaning at the dull thudding pain that encased her head.

It was only a moment later when she remembered what had happened. The Lockwood tomb. Elena bit back a gasp and blinked blearily into the darkness. She still could see nothing. Instead, bright lights sparkled in her eyes, distorting her perception of balance.

"Elena."

Elena jumped, startled. She stared into the gloom, trying to decipher what she could see. A shapeless figure blurred past her.

"_Elena!_" the voice sang childishly in her ear.

"Who are you? Tell me now!" Elena demanded into the darkness. Elena's voice was rusty with disuse.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Elena didn't say anything. She could hear the muffled sound of Damon and Stefan arguing heatedly. They hadn't managed to move the door.

The disembodied voice seemed to know what Elena was thinking about.

"Ah, yes. Them. They would accomplish so much if they _only_ worked together." Pain and sadness laced the voice.

"Why did you do this?"

"Because I could." The voice became mocking. There was a moment's hesitation, "And because I needed something."

"Needed what?" Elena asked incredulously.

"Now, this is astonishing. I thought you three were intuitive individuals, and what with the vampire hunter of yours walking around. I'm disappointed, and slightly thrilled to know that I only I hold this knowledge."

Elena let out of breath. The voice was talking in riddles. "What knowledge?" she asked, as if she would receive an answer.

The voice only confirmed her suspicions. "Work it out yourself."

Before Elena could react, a loud bang followed, and moonlight flooded the tomb. Where the stone door had been, a gaping hole stood.

Elena spun around, her eyes searching for the body that accompanied the voice that was taunting her earlier.

Nothing.

The tomb was empty, except for the coffin holding Mayor Lockwood.

"Elena!" Stefan ran into the tomb and held onto her. His eyes, wild with worry, searched for any sign of injury. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Elena leaned into Stefan, allowing him to crush her gently to himself. "I don't know what happened. I don't know who it was."

Damon stepped into the moonlight. Anxiety was displayed all over his face. "_I don't know_ is not exactly helpful, Elena."

"Someone, a female voice, spoke to me. She said she was here because she wanted something."

"Wanted something..." Damon repeated. "What did she want?" he asked with frustration.

"I'm not sure. She didn't tell me."

"Where is she?" Damon asked with urgency.

"I don't know!" Elena was irritated. She felt as though he were questioning her.

"Do you know _anything?"_

Elena stared at him. He never spoke to her like that. His voice implied that he wasn't just talking about this situation. He was talking about something else. Something she didn't know.

"Damon, please," Stefan interrupted. "Don't talk to her like-"

"Keep out of it!"

Stefan stared at his brother. Anger welled up within Stefan, and he desperately tried to squash it down. Now was not the time to start a fight. "Damon, we need to-"

But Damon wouldn't hear of it.

"Did she tell you?" Damon asked abruptly. "When you two were whispering sweetly to each other earlier, did your darling Elena tell you how I kissed her, and how she let me?" His voice was sweet and friendly, but white hot rage washed through him. Damon had had enough of being ignored. He shoved Stefan against the dark stone wall. His hand curled dangerously around Stefan's neck.

"Did she tell you how it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside?"

Stefan growled and tried to push Damon away from him, but Damon, the older and more arrogant brother, was stronger than him.

"Damon," Elena screamed. "Stop! Please!"

"You know, normally I wouldn't care." Damon frowned, completely ignoring Elena, his eyes glazed over with thoughts. "But she denied it. And you've been on my case for too long, baby brother. Much. Too. Long." With each word, Damon shoved Stefan harder into the wall. Stefan's head cracked against the stone, and the sound echoed in the tomb.

Elena ran to the two brothers and tried to get a strong grip on Damon's leather jacket. Each time her hand clenched onto the jacket, Damon moved away, leaving her helpless.

Neither brother heard the small steps into the tomb. Neither brother realised that someone, a _special_ someone had graced their presence. Neither brother stopped their fight long enough to know that someone else was there.

"If I remember correctly, this is how I left the two of you 145 years ago."

Damon whipped his head around, and silhouetted in the darkness, he could see a figure. The figure stepped forward into a patch of light and Damon's hands slipped from Stefan's shirt.

They would have recognised her anywhere. The luscious brown locks that cascaded down her back, the dark chocolate pools for eyes and the cruel, mocking smirk. She smiled wider, and Stefan recognised the evil glint in her eyes. He had seen that same look in Damon's eyes several times before.

"Katherine."

Damon stared at the woman who he had passionately loved for so long. He stared at the woman that he had obsessed over for decades. He stared at the woman who had betrayed him; lied to him ruthlessly. But at this moment, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that she was there, _in front_ of him. Even perhaps..._for_ him.

"Katherine." Damon repeated.

Elena looked at Damon's face. It was blank; no expression tainted his face at all. Then a smirk curved his lips, giving him a sense of recklessness. His eyes darkened further, and the smirk grew.

"The handsome and wild Damon Salvatore in front of my very eyes," said Katherine. She looked at him with a mirrored smirk, and walked lithely in front of him. The heels that Katherine donned meant that she could look directly into his eyes; his soul.

"The one and only," Damon murmured. He smirked wider, and his eyes crinkled in delight.

Elena's stomach dropped. Some part of this repulsed her. Katherine, her doppelganger, the betrayer and the liar was reclaiming Damon. Elena swallowed tightly. She didn't want this to happen. Damon wouldn't be happy with her. No, he'd just be irresponsible and feral.

He's changed, she thought. He can do better.

Stefan, who had been silent for much of the exchange, was in a state of shock. He didn't say anything, or acknowledge anything. Instead, he robotically moved in front of Elena, as if to protect her.

Elena peered round him to see what was happening. Damon and Katherine were not saying anything. Instead, they stared into each other's eyes occasionally smirking and smiling.

Suddenly, Katherine whirled to face Stefan. Damon turned with her, mirroring her movements unconsciously.

"Stefan," Katherine sighed. "I see you've found another." Katherine's eyes zeroed onto Elena. "I hope I didn't hurt you too hard. I had to make an impression." The voice was innocent and carefree.

"An impression?" Elena asked.

"Yes, an impression. I had to show you that even though we may look the same, we aren't the same people." Katherine narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked. His voice was hard and emotionless. Stefan could feel the evilness within Katherine. He wanted her gone.

"Research." Katherine turned so she was facing all three of them. "And you will help me."

* * *

Jeremy stumbled in the forest. His mind reeled and fresh memories whirled through his mind like a hurricane.

The scream.

It haunted him. He could remember it as it pierced the bitter night. The innocence in the little girls face was replaced with utter agony.

Jeremy gripped a tree, and lost himself in the pain of the dark wood as it pierced his hands.

The hands that were stained with the little girl's blood. The hands that had held the little girl as he drank deeply from her pale and young neck.

Turn the guilt off, Jeremy commanded. Turn the _damn_ thing off!

Jeremy straightened. He wiped his hands on his jeans and ran away, leaving his guilt and pain behind.

* * *

_Well_. Will Damon let Katherine have him back? Does Katherine even want him back? How does Elena feel? Will Stefan be angry? Does Damon know who he kissed? Is the moon made out of cheese? Will it rain tomorrow?

We shall find out answers (some, at least) in the next chapter. Or maybe a few after.

As ever, _please _let me know what you think. Any theories or just general opinions. And thanks so much for the amazing reviews! 40! That's fantastic. xD

;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- In between

_Dear Diary_

_I'm not sure how big of a part of me has waited for this. I'm not even sure how long I have waited for this. _

_I can't afford to make mistakes. _

_This is the sort of thing that shows up, the same time that a blue moon does. This is the sort of thing that people greater than me haven't even been able to dream about. The secret, the prophecy- whatever people call it- is almost within my reach._

_It's a pity, and a shame, that I have to lie and covet in order to achieve what I want. But what is the point of achieving something if it has to be done with honesty?_

_I have to be certain of my next steps. I have to be certain that the people that I manipulate will not turn around and stab me in the back, figuratively speaking._

_But Damon- oh, sweet Damon. He would never betray me. It's a pity that I may have to betray him again. A pity, indeed._

Katherine leaned back in her antique chair, and put her feathered quill in the ink pot. She could never accept the modern pens. Katherine let her vampire eyes watch the ink dry on the smoothest of paper, and then slowly shut her journal.

Without a doubt, the next few weeks would be the most interesting of all.

* * *

Elena put her forehead lightly against the hospital window and stared at her childhood friend. Caroline was attached by several wires and tubes, looking more like a Halloween skeleton, than a blond princess.

One particularly nasty looking tube that was ruthlessly stuck to her arm was connected to a bag of clear liquid. Elena didn't know whether this was giving her life, or sucking it away from her.

A footstep to her right caused Elena to turn around just in time to see her dark-haired friend.

"Bonnie," Elena sighed.

"No change?"

Bonnie joined Elena and they both stared into the room. Their eyes were trained to see any sign of movement, any glimpse of life.

Nothing.

Caroline didn't move, but instead continued to lay there with closed eyes and a closed mind.

"There's nothing wrong with her," Bonnie stated with awe. "She's healed from every injury she had. Theoretically, she should be up and walking."

"But she's not," Elena finished. She hastily blinked away the tears that gathered in her dark eyes.

"There was no damage to the brain. This sort of behaviour is abnormal," Bonnie murmured. The doctor's voice was still clear in her head.

_"__She should wake up but she's given no signs of wanting to do so. We don't know when that will change, Miss Bennett. We're not even sure that it will change."_

"Come on. Let's go talk to her," Elena said, as she pushed the door open to Caroline's room. Bonnie followed silently.

Caroline's room warm, yet the pale blue walls gave the room and dull and dreary feel.

"Caroline?"

Elena sat down in the armchair next to the bed. The chair squeaked as Elena made herself comfortable. Leaning forward, Elena took Caroline's hand.

"Caroline. Please wake up. Open your eyes."

No change. Caroline lay there, completely still. If it wasn't for the constant and comforting beeps from the heart monitor, she would have believed that Caroline was dead.

With a sigh, Elena stood up to let Bonnie sit down. Bonnie sat lightly in the armchair, and lifted Caroline's hand, leaning forward slightly.

If Elena had blinked, she would have missed it. Bonnie instantly dropped Caroline's hand, sitting up straight. Her expression was one of shock and fear.

"Bonnie, what is it?" Elena asked urgently.

"Oh, God," Bonnie whispered. "Oh, God."

"Bonnie!" Elena shook her friend slightly. "What is it? Did you see something?"

Bonnie shook her head slowly. "Sometimes, I can get feelings from people, when I touch them. When I touched Caroline...it was horrible."

"What did you feel?" Elena asked with eyes wild with worry.

"Fear and dread. Unimaginable fear. I also felt out of control, like something was going to take me over, but I had no chance of stopping it."

"But why would Caroline be feeling that?" Elena murmured. She moved to stare at Caroline's expressionless face.

"That's the thing...I don't think they were her feelings, Elena."

* * *

Elena had never thought that sitting at the kitchen table with Aunt Jenna would prove to be this difficult. The only sounds in this kitchen were the scraping of their knives and forks against the white dinner plates. Each time, Elena winced internally.

"So, Jeremy not hungry?"

Elena winced again, but this time for an entirely different reason. She wondered how long she could continue lying like this.

"Uh, no. He's eating out," Elena answered.

"I haven't seen him for a few days now. Should I be worried?" Aunt Jenna asked. She put down for knife and fork and stared at Elena across the table.

"Of course not. He's just being a teenager, that's all," Elena lied. Aunt Jenna gave her a look that clearly showed that she did not believe her.

Elena pretended not to notice and continued eating and before long, she was lost in the thoughts of the night before.

Elena hadn't spoken to Damon or Stefan since the incident. Katherine had left only a few minutes after demanding their help and Stefan had taken Elena home immediately, perhaps hoping to avoid another encounter with Damon and his fists.

Stefan had not spoken a word about the accusations that Damon had placed and this only worried Elena more.

Did he honestly believe Damon? No, that would be ridiculous, Elena assured herself.

Elena herself was mad at Damon for placing such a hideous accusation upon her. She hadn't kissed him- no, of course not. She wouldn't betray Stefan like that. Unconsciously, she reached for her vervain necklace, which was still hanging in place. Had she been compelled?

* * *

The blast of wind that claimed her room awoke Elena. Her heart was hammering as she sat up, gasping for a breath, as though someone had intentionally jerked her awake.

Elena blindly groped for the bedside lamp. She felt for the familiar switch and then turned the lamp on, letting a comfortable flow to rest in her room.

Without hesitation, Elena went to pick up her glass of water, she stopped. Next to the water lay the most beautiful red rose she had ever seen. The petals were rick of color and the rose looked fragile. Still, Elena stretched out a hand to stroke the velvety petals.

That's when she noticed the small yet firm card that was under the glorious rose.

Elena picked it up and tilted it so she could read it better in the muted light. She leaned forward to read it.

_I'm sorry._

_-D_

_

* * *

_Hmm. So, the 'sorry' note should satisfy a few of you for now. At least you know that he's barking up the right tree. ;) This is a filler chapter of sorts (and badly written, I know). It all starts back up again soon.

Also, thanks SO much for the reviews. They blew me away, and made me so happy!

Oh. I forgot to mention this before, but I do have twitter, so follow me if you like. I happen to be _**Fazerella**_ on twitter. I will occasionally tweet concerning the fic, usually about how hard a certain scene is to write. ;)

To add, I'm working on a few outtakes for this fic as well. One is a chapter 4 outtake when Elena wants to talk to Damon but he leaves. This outtake is a 'what if he stayed' scenario. Second one will be Damon-centric and will be concerning Damon and the 'sorry' note. His thought process, the rose, him in Elena's room, etc. I'll leave a note when they're up.

And finally, please review. That is all I ask.

Until next time. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Kidnap

Elena had never thought that this moment would ever occur. She had perhaps dreamt of this moment as a nightmare, but Elena had never believed that she would be sat in the Salvatore parlour, with her doppelganger sitting across from her, engaging in a civilised conversation.

"I wouldn't have bothered you if I could have helped it," Katherine said, as she took a dainty sip from her glass. She was sat just as a woman from the 1800s, with elegance and poise. Elena faintly envied her for seeming sensual with every action she took. "I would have taken what I wanted and left." Katherine smiled, showing that she meant no harm.

Elena did not know how much of that innocent smile she should believe.

Stefan stiffened slightly. "Forgive me, but-,"

Katherine laughed then, tipping her head back and letting her attractive curls cascade down her back. She raised her glass, almost like she was giving a toast.

"Oh, Stefan. You should be less formal. It isn't a good look for you." Katherine leaned forward, resting a hand on Stefan's knee. Stefan didn't jerk away from it. Instead he stared at the hand with confusion. He didn't know what to do.

Elena felt her heart clench. She didn't know if she could go on watching her boyfriend's _ex_ laughing with him. With a sudden shock, Elena realised that she was an _ex_ due to unwilling circumstances. If Katherine had never been captured and if Katherine had never betrayed them, would Stefan still be with her?

The unanswered question gnawed at her. Elena felt jealousy.

Stop it, Elena scolded herself. Stefan loves you, _not_ Katherine.

"Of course," Stefan murmured hastily. "But why exactly are you here, Katherine?"

"My, oh my. We have two very intelligent vampires, _and _a vampire hunter who seems to possess knowledge of every supernatural tale ever told, and you're asking me why I'm here? This is disappointing."

Elena stiffened slightly. She didn't like how Katherine spoke of Stefan and Damon as though they were below them. Elena had never been a violent person, but at this moment, she wanted to throw herself at Katherine and wrestle her to the ground.

Elena didn't need to be a psychic to know what the outcome would have been to this.

Katherine stood up, leaving her glass on the table.

She paced past Elena and Stefan, seeming lost in thought.

"Perhaps I've made a mistake. Perhaps asking you for help was rather like asking a child to conquer the world. Impossible and difficult. Rest easy, Stefan. It seems that I don't require to assistance after all."

* * *

After Katherine had left, Elena had gone to the hospital to visit Caroline. There had been no change in her condition, so Elena had returned to the Salvatore house with a heavy heart. Elena peered round into Stefan's room, hoping that he was there. She felt disappointment flow through her as she realised the room was empty. His books were left haphazardly around the room and Elena went in to investigate.

On his bedside table were two journals. Elena picked them up, making sure that they weren't page-marked in any way and flicked through them. The dust that exploded from the centuries-old journals in that split second was enough for Elena to hastily put them down. Elena coughed a little, waving her hands fruitlessly in front of her.

Seeming disgruntled, Elena left the room. She walked briskly down the hallway and paused outside an open door. Damon's room.

Elena could see Damon inside. He was sat at his excuse for a desk, which was covered more with phone numbers from mindless girls than anything else. Damon was sat in his luxurious desk chair, hunched over in a painful way, scribbling away on a piece of paper.

"Damon?"

Elena had never seen a vampire look startled before. Damon dropped his pen instantly, and sat up, trying to look entirely innocent.

"What are you doing?" Elena knew that she wouldn't receive a satisfying answer but still asked with hope.

"Nothing," Damon said. He pushed away the piece of paper, and Elena heard it crackle in protest as the paper was crushed against the classic desk lamp.

Elena stepped into Damon's bedroom cautiously. The curtains were closed, giving the room and dim, yet seductive look.

"Damon. We need to-,"

"Talk. Yes, I know." Damon finished for Elena. He pushed away from the desk and turned to face Elena who was still standing hesitantly in the doorway. "Sit down." Damon waved Elena towards the armchair. He looked like a doctor addressing a shy patient.

"I don't usually _do_ this, but I'm sorry."

Elena didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for physically abusing your boyfriend. I'm sorry for making claims that were _wrong_," Damon had difficulty with saying that word. "And overall, I'm sorry for generally being an ass."

Damon flashed a smile and Elena was momentarily dazed.

"Of course," Elena said hastily. "And thank you for the rose but I don't understand _why_..."

"To cut a long, and fairly embarrassing story short, Katherine used her skills as a chameleon and pretended to be you."

"And you thought I kissed you...but it was Katherine," Elena finished in wonder.

"Yes. And so when _you_ didn't say a word, I became angry."

"This is terrible." Elena raised her wide, doe-like eyes to Damon.

"It isn't _that_ bad." Damon dismissed her worry with a wave of his hand.

"No! Don't you see? Katherine could pretend to be me at any time. She could so easily manipulate and compel others." Elena let out a frustrated sigh, and sank lower into the armchair. Her mind whirled at the thoughts of what could have already happened. Then, it dawned on her.

Elena stood up with shock. "Damon...it was Katherine who killed John."

Damon's eyes narrowed. He had been so preoccupied with Elena and Katherine that he hadn't given a single thought to the late John Gilbert. Damon knew, without a doubt, that Elena was right. Katherine was the only person who would have been able to commit the murder.

A part of Damon was relieved. This meant that they knew who the murderer was, and weren't essentially blind mice. They knew what to expect. Another part of Damon felt uncomfortable. He didn't like how Katherine had murdered John right under his nose. He didn't like how Katherine had taken Elena's fathers life without thinking about the consequences. This wasn't the Katherine that he had fallen in love with.

"But why would Katherine kill him? We know that John and Isobel were working for Katherine. Why would she get rid of her own helper monkey?"

Elena didn't answer him. Instead, she worked hard to control the fierce rage that took her over. Katherine had brutally massacred her father. For what reason?

"I have to speak to her," Elena said. Her fists were clenched besides her. "I have to know _why_ she took his life. She had no right playing with him in the first place. Just wait until I get my hands-."

The doorbell rang, efficiently cutting off Elena's angered rant.

"Hold that thought," Damon murmured. He stood and left the room quickly, leaving Elena alone, worried and angry.

She glared at the place that had been occupied with Damon only moments earlier. It was then that she noticed the pieces of paper, scattered chaotically on the desk. Elena frowned and made her way over to the desk, trying to make sense of the mess.

Elena carefully unfurled the piece of paper that she had seen Damon crumple. The handwriting was almost unreadable, but from what she could see, it was elegant. The same handwriting that had been on her card last night. There were inkblots and crossed words scattered all over the page. Elena squinted, bringing the piece of paper closer to her face.

Her eyes widened with disbelief and then sorrow.

Damon had been trying to force words out of him, to form a letter.

A letter for Katherine.

* * *

Downstairs, Damon, whistling an impromptu and merry tune, opened the door to find Sheriff Forbes on the other side, looking more haggard than ever. Her creased uniform hung off her in an uncomfortable way, making her look like an ancient doll. She raised her dull eyes to stare at Damon. They were void of emotion; flat, dull and lifeless.

"Sheriff, I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm sorry to come unannounced, Damon," Sheriff Forbes said.

"No, it's fine, of course. Come in," he said. He waved the Sheriff in with one hand but she didn't step in.

"No, thank you. I've come here for a reason, something that I don't want to believe."

Damon's eyebrows furrowed, as he focused on the words that had just left her mouth.

"You're a good person, Damon. I'm sorry."

Damon barely had time to think. Sheriff Forbes took a step towards him, simultaneously pulling out an injection filled with vervain.

Second later, Damon fell to the floor with a stunned moan.

* * *

Dun, dun dunnnnn! So, what exactly did Damon write in that letter to Katherine? Will I even tell you guys? On the bright side, Damon and Elena are finally on the clear with each other. On the down side, Damon's been stuck with vervain and probably been taken off to a sacrificial.

But we still don't know what Katherine wants. And how do Caroline and Tyler tie into this?

Thanks so, so much for the reviews. If I could buy a personal vampire for each of you, I totally would. ;) This chapter was hard to start writing (which is why it's late), so I hope it came across okay.

As always, please do tell me what you think.

Until next time. ;)

**OH! Damon outtake for Chapter 6 is up.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Out of Mind

Elena sighed heavily for the third time and looked at the desk clock that was in Damon's room. Ten minutes had passed since Damon had left to open the door. With each passing second, the anxiety in Elena increased. Before long, Elena stalked out of Damon's bedroom, with tension rising within her.

"Damon?" Elena called out. Her voice echoed in the seemingly empty boarding house.

Elena passed the antique paintings that were plastered onto the hallway walls, covered with a thick layer of dust, and ran down the polished stairs. She turned when she reached the ground floor, her eyes searching for Damon. She willed for the dark haired vampire, with his permanently laughing eyes, to come into view. Panic rose when she realised that he wasn't there.

Normally, Elena would not have cared. Instead, she would have scoffed and subsequently cursed Damon for being the flighty and unreliable person he was. However, the memory of Katherine and her impulsive actions were still fresh in her mind, and Elena flinched with the scenarios running through her mind.

This wasn't like Damon. The Damon she knew would have come upstairs, said something witty, and then left. He would have told her if he was leaving. He wouldn't have left her hanging, uncertain and anxious.

No, she insisted to herself, something was wrong.

* * *

Stefan dropped the hare on the forest floor, and wiped his face with his left hand. He could feel the blood, supplied involuntarily by the hare, flowing freely within his body. He was aware of the added energy and the extra focus he could gain with his senses.

His sight was much clearer; he could pick out each individual particle of dirt that covered the floor. His hearing was better; he could indentify every scuffle for several metres.

But overall, his mind was not any clearer.

Turmoil twisted within him. The current predicament had confused him more than ever. Elena was his first _true_ love. Katherine had compelled him; how could the relationship they shared be based on something as pure as love?

Stefan tried to stamp out those unwelcome feelings that were swirling around him. When Katherine had laid her hand on his knee, he could barely think in the present time. Instead, Stefan had been transported to his past; the time of his youth. He could distinctly remember the first time they had touched.

_Stefan had lain in his bed for hours. He just stared at the ceiling, picturing the beautiful and angelic face that belonged to a woman. Not just any woman, Stefan thought. Her. Katherine Pierce._

_She was stunning. Stunningly beautiful._

_Stefan had not spoken many words with this beauty, but he had seen her converse with her handmaid, Emily. _

_Stefan had seen her laugh, smile and tease. She was full of joy, and her laugh made Stefan feel jealous. He wanted to know what made her smile. He wanted to be the reason she smiled._

_A knock on his door jolted him out of his daydreams. Stefan sat up, making sure he looked presentable, before inviting the knocker in. It was Emily._

_"Mr Salvatore, I apologise for disturbing you. Miss Pierce wishes that you join her for dinner tonight."_

_Stefan didn't need even a moment to ponder the request. _

_"It would be my pleasure," he answered._

_That evening, they had sat on the large oak dining table that had dominated the Salvatore dining room. They had wined and dined, eating the finest of foods. By the end of their dinner, Stefan was floating on clouds. He had made her laugh a countless number of times._

_"Mr Salvatore-,"_

_"Uh, please call me Stefan, Katherine," Stefan interrupted. _

_Katherine had stared at him with a knowing look before resuming to speak, "Stefan, this has been a wonderful evening."_

_Stefan had stood up then, as Katherine went to leave the table. He felt disheartened as he watched her walk away from him. He wanted her with him always. He wanted to follow her, and never let her leave his sight. Instead, he cast his eyes to the floor in disappointment._

_"Oh, Stefan?" _

_Stefan head snapped up in surprise. When he looked up, he was bewildered. Katherine had been so far away, and now she was standing next to him, as though she had never left. Stefan went to question her, but what she did next made every thought leave his mind._

_She leant up on her tip toes, and pressed her sweets lips to his cheek._

A vibration in his jacket pocket jolted Stefan out of a day dream. Stefan brushed his grass stained hands on his jeans lightly, forcing the memories of his horrifying past away from him. He pulled out his phone, and felt himself relax when he saw Elena's name on the screen.

"Elena, is everything okay?" Stefan answered. He felt anxiety rise when he heard the laboured breathing at the other end. "Elena?" His voice was louder this time; more urgent.

"Stefan. Oh God, Stefan. I'm worried; it's Damon."

"What happened? Is he okay?" Stefan gripped his phone tighter.

"I don't know. He left to answer the door, but he didn't come back."

Stefan felt relief for a moment. "Perhaps it was something urgent. Damon isn't the most reliable person."

"He would have said something if he was leaving, Stefan! I know it," Elena shouted in defense. He could hear the anger in her voice. "Please, Stefan. Just...just make sure," she whispered in defeat.

"Of course, Elena. I will."

_

* * *

_

Mayor Lockwood had never felt fear as acute as this. He tried to breathe calmly, but this had no effect. It was as though his body was rejecting the oxygen that he was trying to supply it with.

The Mayor tried to move, shift- _do anything_ in the small space the casket had provided him with. He lifted his left hand and scrabbled helplessly at the lid, but gained nothing from this. His fingers met the cool and smooth material, allowing him no leeway. He wanted to scream and cry out for attention, for someone to realize that he was in there, and for as long as he knew, alive.

Of course you're alive, he insisted to himself. Someone had just made a grave mistake by putting him in here.

He wanted to escape this place.

Mercifully, God seemed to take pity of this soul and his world faded into darkness.

* * *

Things are going _so_ well for Elena, am I right? There will be more on the Mayor, and the vamps (mostly Damon and Stefan) soon. I'm sorry this chapter was more talk than action, but not every chapter is going to be filled with shocks. :)

Once again, thank you SO much for the reviews. We are so close to the big 100. :D Please review and tell me your theories or what you thought in general about the chapter.

I'm pretty sure I messed up on the tenses in the flashback bit, and I'm sorry that this chapter just screamed _filler_. :l

**Also, for those who missed it, Damon outtake for Chapter 6 is up!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Problems

Elena was sprawled out on the sofa, flicking through the channels too quickly to actually appreciate the programs that they were displaying. Her mind was preoccupied. She was having immense trouble sifting through the problems that weighed her down. She had believed that it was all over on Founder's Day. How wrong could she have been?

Katherine was back. Moreover, she was back with a mission on hand. A mission that Elena was worrying vastly over. When her mind skimmed the subject, Elena was horrified with the conclusions that she came up with. What could she possibly want?

But if that wasn't enough, Caroline was still in hospital, with no sign of ever leaving. Elena's heart clenched painfully every time she thought of Caroline's pale face. What had Caroline done to endure this? She should have been awake, parading around Mystic Falls with her Miss Mystic Falls status.

Then there was Damon. She shouldn't have to worry about him as well. Besides, she should have been asking Damon to help with her problems. Damon was not _supposed_ to be an additionally problem.

Lastly, her thoughts fell on her younger brother. Jeremy wasn't a problem per se, but she still worried about him uselessly. She hadn't seen him in a few days, and there was no way she could go searching for him, without making Jenna suspicious. Except that was useless now, anyway. Jenna was more than suspicious. She seemed to know that something had happened, but she now refused to acknowledge it.

Elena was jolted out of her thoughts when the door rang. She peered over the sofa to see Jenna's back walking towards the door. Elena returned her attention to the flicking channels. She didn't have the energy to care about who was at the door. She focused on the news, watching an overly cheerful weatherman explain about the coming rains.

"Jeremy!" Elena heard Aunt Jenna exclaim.

Elena sat up in an instant, and rushed to the door. Jeremy was standing rigidly by the door. Elena noticed how his toes were pushed right up to the threshold. He wouldn't be able to enter the house without invitation due to his renewed vampire status.

"So, you finally decide to show up, huh? You haven't been doing drugs, have you?" Jenna asked whilst putting on a threatening face. Elena could see that she was just happy that Jeremy had shown up.

"Uh, no. No drugs whatsoever," Jeremy assured her.

Elena tried to catch his eye, but Jeremy seemed determined not to look at her.

"So, uh, can I come in?" Jeremy asked.

Jenna stepped back in response, and waved her hand at him. "I think that would be a good idea."

Jeremy cautiously stepped over the threshold. Once he was safely inside, Jeremy turned to make his way up the stairs, completely ignoring Jenna who was fumbling on her words, and Elena, who was frowning at him disapprovingly.

"Ah-wait, Jer!"

Jeremy stopped, turning to Jenna. "What?"

His aunt looked offended at his tone and rested her hands on her hips arrogantly. "Next time you decide to go AWOL, leave a note."

Jeremy shook his head at the absurdness of it all. He was a _vampire_ for God's sake. Since when did he have to worry about leaving notes?

"Sure thing, Aunt Jenna." Jeremy dismissed his guardian and made his way up the stairs.

Elena waited for Jenna to leave the house before bounding up the stairs. She passed her own room, instead throwing her younger brother's bedroom door open.

"What is wrong with you?" Elena asked

Jeremy was standing by his window, staring out into the evening sky. He was amazed at how much his new eyesight could pick up. He could faintly see the stars already, glittering their greeting. This was something that as a human he would never achieve.

He turned to face his sister. "What?"

"Impossible!" Elena let out a mirthless laugh. "You disappear from the Salvatore boarding house having only been a vampire for a few short hours, and you ask me _what_?"

"Last time I checked, you weren't too fussed about finding me."

Elena's shoulders sagged at the silent accusation. "Jeremy," Elena murmured, "I thought we were past this. I thought we had started anew."

Jeremy didn't say anything, but just stared at her. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle. "Elena, something happened. I don't know how to explain it. I can't-,"

The door rang, effectively cutting Jeremy off. He stopped talking, and turned his back to Elena, almost glad for the interruption.

Elena wanted to ignore the doorbell, and subconsciously she cursed whoever it was. Talk about bad timing, she thought.

The doorbell rang again, and Elena left Jeremy in his room. She rushed down the stairs and opened the front door with anger pulsing through her veins.

Her anger dissipated. Stefan was standing on the other side, his hand raised to ring the doorbell again. His eyebrows were furrowed, as though he were lost in thought. And those thoughts were not at all pleasant.

"Elena. You were right. Damon didn't willingly leave the boarding house." Stefan clenched his fist in anger. "He was taken."

Elena looked at Stefan, her mind as blank and clueless as the quiet sky. She whipped her head back to see if Jeremy had left his room before stepping outside with Stefan, closing the door firmly behind her.

* * *

Damon could feel pain. His veins didn't seem to be holding blood, but instead it felt like acid. His skin was burning. He felt like he was on fire.

The vervain that had originally been used to derail him was only just barely in his system. Still, it was causing havoc within him. Damon was only a little grateful that more vervain had not been plunged into his body forcibly. Instead, he was furious at the ropes that had been used to bind him to his chair.

Damon tried to attract as little attention to himself as possible, and instead tried to assess his situation. Damon didn't like what he saw.

He was in an extravagant room. Damon immediately knew that _if_ he was still in Mystic Falls, this would be the Lockwood house.

The walls were plastered with priceless paintings that Damon had seen when he was still human. They were framed in the most exquisite way. Damon could truly appreciate the beauty of it. He tore his eyes away from the paintings reluctantly.

From his line of vision, Damon couldn't see anybody. He could hear them though. Through the agonizing pain, Damon managed to pin-point two people. They were far behind him, murmuring in quiet tones.

Damon could barely make out the words over the pounding blood in his ears, but he grit his teeth and focused on the words.

"_...is wrong. There was no need for this."_

"_...find out about your daughter..."_

"_...would your brother say?"_

"_...find out soon, won't we?" _

This only told him one thing.

Sheriff Forbes was here. In this room. Damon resisted the strong urge to launch himself out of the chair and at her throat. She wanted to rip her apart; limb from limb.

This was why he didn't trust people. They eventually betrayed you.

Damon repressed the bitter emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. He had to think clearly. He had to get out of this situation. He was _Damon_. He could do anything.

Damon tensed his arm, testing the ropes. The ropes had been skilfully tied. There was no room to work with, and sadly, no amount of vampire strength could be used here.

Damon let out an unwilling moan as pain shot through him once more. This, unfortunately, alerted the two people behind him of his presence. They stepped firmly into view, assessing the bound vampire with calculating looks.

Damon only recognised the Sheriff. The second man was very young, with a slight tan that told Damon of the man's lifestyle. He had never seen the slim, blonde man before.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of thing, Sheriff," Damon said, as he pulled uselessly at the ropes. His voice was light and flirty, but his eyes were cold as they stared at the Sheriff's face. She refused to make eye-contact with him.

The man then spoke. "You must be Damon Salvatore."

"Correct. Can't say I've seen you before, which would be saying something." Damon worked to keep his voice carefree and unbothered, but his voice cracked at the end, letting his vulnerability shine through.

"My name is Sterling Lockwood, brother of the late Mayor Lockwood." The young man took a step back, as if to take a safe distance from the vampire.

"Sterling?" Damon laughed bitterly at the unusual name. "Did your parents hate you?"

The young man continued to stare at Damon, as though trying to discover his secrets. Damon had never felt so vulnerable before. He would die here.

No, Damon scolded himself. He _could_ die here. But he was Damon Salvatore. He could wiggle his way out of any tight spot. He'd done it before, and he'd do it again. Hell, he's been tied and hung over an open fire in the last century, whilst the community threw food at him. He'd managed to escape _that_ death.

"How did you know what I was?" Damon directed this question to the Sheriff.

However, it was Sterling who answered. "Jonathan Gilbert. We found several files about this town, all containing priceless information. One particularly interesting page was concerning the Salvatore brothers."

"Damn that Uncle Jon. Making a path of miserable lives wherever he goes," Damon responded. Outside he was trying to be callous and casual. Inside, however, he was confused and tormented. "If that was all, just untie me and off I'll pop." Damon attempted to free himself uselessly.

"We could kill you," Sterling stated. His cold blue eyes narrowed slightly. He took a step forward, and bent over Damon in a threatening manner. Carefully, Sterling placed his finger on Damon's chest; where his heart lay. "A stake, a twig, a pencil- anything, and you would just cease to exist."

"Then why this silly game? What do you want with me?" Damon hissed, whilst cringing away.

"Leverage," Sterling whispered. He backed away from Damon and then nodded to the Sheriff who promptly injected the vampire with vervain.

"We want you alive," Sterling said as he glared at Damon, "but we don't want you happy."

* * *

Stefan paced uselessly by the trees, his brows burrowed. Elena watched as he paced, trying to offer comfort or any words of help. So far she had succeeded with little.

"Who do you think took him?" Elena asked.

Stefan stopped pacing for a moment and turned towards Elena. "I don't know. I wish I could say it was Katherine who took him; at least he'd be safe with her," Stefan said ruefully, "But...it could have been anyone."

Elena walked towards Stefan slowly, lost in thought. "Anyone who knows about Damon being a vampire. Anyone who has gained new information recently."

Stefan looked up at her, his eyes wild with worry. "Gained information..." Stefan repeated. "The council! Jonathan mentioned before of having information and secrets of this town. Perhaps that council..."

"If the council have him, it can't be that hard to get him back, right?" Elena asked. When Stefan did not speak, she took this as an affirmative. "Stefan, we have to go and get him! He would have done the same for any of us, and you know it."

Stefan held her face in his hands, cradling it, effectively ending her speech. "I know, Elena," he soothed, "I know."

Elena took a deep breath and broke away from him. "We have to do something." She turned her back to Stefan, with thoughts of Damon running through her mind.

Was he still alive?

"We have to get him, Stefan. The council could kill him, and none of us want bloodbath on our hands."

She was greeted with silence. Elena turned around, and what she saw made her stomach drop.

"Stefan!"

Elena raced to Stefan's limp body that had crumpled to the ground. On his neck, precariously placed, was a dart. Elena did not doubt that this dart was coated with vervain. She pulled the dart out and threw it behind her, putting all her attention on Stefan.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God. Stefan! Please, say something," Elena demanded. Tears were already forming in her eyes.

Elena looked around her and saw nothing. Nobody to help, but nobody to attack either.

"Come on, Stefan. Please stand up, please," Elena pleaded. Stefan only groaned in response, screwing his eyes shut. Elena could see that he was trying, but it still wasn't enough. "Come on, Stefan!" Elena tried to pick Stefan up, but stopped when figures came into view.

Footsteps echoed closer to her, and through her tears Elena could see the blurry faces. Faces that she didn't recognise. One of them, a young male, pulled Elena away from Stefan, almost dragging her off to the trees. Elena thrashed and screamed, clawing at the man. She struggled uselessly, digging in her converses into the rich earth. She tried to overthrow the man with her weight, but he was too strong for her. Too much for her.

Her thoughts were only on Stefan.

What was he feeling right now? Pain, Elena answered to herself. Pain, and despair would be running through his mind. He would be helpless. A puppet with no strings.

Elena blinked rapidly, trying to remove the tears so she could see clearly. The second man was bent over Stefan, and immediately hauled him up. Stefan flopped uselessly against the older man.

He was trying to regain some of his strength. Stefan was trying to pull away from the _human_; a weak and defenceless human. However, Stefan could make no headway. He could only watch Elena's screaming form, as he was dragged ruthlessly away from his love and into the unknown.

* * *

An hour had passed but Elena was unable to wipe the images from her mind. Her insides screamed at her. How could she have let this happen? How could she let Stefan be taken away as well?

Elena walked briskly down the corridor, turning corners without any hesitation. The quiet squeaks of her shoes against the clean linoleum were the only sounds that accompanied Elena on her journey.

She turned more corners, quite subconsciously; her mind was on other, more pressing matters. Every few seconds, Elena would be hit with the severity of the situation, and more tears would fall. Then, almost routinely, Elena would push her problems out of her mind, and try to focus on the solutions.

However, the future looked as bleak as a winter's day.

There was only one thing she could do. Only one thing that would help her. Perhaps, only one other person who would care.

Elena stopped subconsciously outside a door, similar to the twenty doors that she had just passed. Elena knocked gently on the door. She felt like throwing the door open, rushing in and throwing a tantrum at the unfairness of it all.

"Come in."

Elena's shoulders sagged with relief. She pushed the door open slowly, building up the courage, and simultaneously pushing the images of a helpless Stefan out of her mind.

The man in question was seated at his usual place, with the desk lamp on, shedding bright light.

"Mr Saltzman," Elena started. He looked at her. He could see the worry in her eyes, and immediately gave her his full attention.

"What is it, Elena?"

"I need your help finding Katherine Pierce."

* * *

This was long. This was action-filled. And this was late.

I know. I know. I'm sorry. But in my defence, I haven't been at home for a while, and we had relatives over, some of whom I had to babysit.

Anyways, thanks SO much for the fabulous reviews. Reading the amazing reviews are the highlights of my days. A huge cookie and a hug to every one of you. :)

So, please do tell me what you think.

Until next time. ;)

p.s) Exactly six weeks until Season 2 on Sept 9th!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Blood Brothers

Stefan was barely conscious.

He could feel pain building up within him. It coursed through him, and pulsed horribly, in time with his heart. It shocked him, like bolts of lightning. Stefan moaned as the pain became stronger, and shut his eyes tightly.

He didn't need to keep them open. He already knew what was happening.

Stefan could feel himself being pushed out of the car, and being hauled up like a piece of meat. Stefan hung like a ragdoll, weighing down the pathetic humans that tried to carry him. He didn't want to help them.

Two men dragged him, from each side. They did not seem to care for his well-being. Instead, they let knees encounter the cobbled bricks on the ground without a second thought.

Stefan heard low voices, keys being jangled, a door being swung open forcefully, and closed in the same manner. His knees now brushed against a polished wood floor, which made the job of carrying the vampire a lot easier.

"How are we gonna get him up there, Chief?"

The responding voice was not one that Stefan could place. "Carry him. And keep the noise down. Mrs Lockwood and Tyler are asleep, and we don't want to wake them."

Dimly, Stefan wondered if he would ever see his Elena again. He did not feel positively about it ever happening.

* * *

"I don't understand. What happened?" Alaric Saltzman raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair, bracing himself. Elena hardly ever bought good news to him.

"Both Damon and Stefan have been taken away. By the council, by the looks of it. They need our help, Mr Saltzman. We have to get them out, and alive." Tears sprung to Elena's eyes when she thought of Stefan, as he was dragged away from her. She had been useless, just when he needed her most.

Elena walked so she stood in front of him.

"But why do you need Katherine Pierce?" Mr Saltzman sat up in his chair and tucked his pen behind his ear. "Isn't that the woman who Damon spent the better part of last year searching for?"

"And the woman who Isobel was working for, yes," Elena finished. She took a deep breath. "She's back in town, Mr Saltzman. I don't know what she's back for, but we need her help. She'll know where they are. She'll help with getting them out safely. Without her, we'll never succeed." Elena stopped gesturing wildly with her hands and placed them flat on the table.

Mr Saltzman sighed. He knew what he was getting himself into when he moved to Mystic Falls. He knew that he would have to chase vampires, kill vampires, but never save vampires. He wasn't irked by having to save Stefan, but saving Damon went against his morals. The world was better off without a Damon Salvatore.

And working with the woman who had taken control of Isobel, and ordered her around like she was a slave wasn't a high-point either.

But he had morals as well, and only from hearing the shortened story of Elena, he knew that the council were up to something.

"Elena, I hate to be blunt, but have you considered that the council have already staked them? Why would they keep them around?"

Elena breathed deeply, and shut her eyes. This possibility had haunted her several times. Why would the council consider keeping two dangerous vampires alive? There had to be something in it for them, otherwise this wouldn't even be considered.

"It's a possibility, Mr Saltzman, but I'm not going to depend on that scenario. There is a chance that they're still alive." Elena opened her eyes to stare at her history teacher, willing him to see how desperately she needed the help.

"Okay, then. What's the plan?"

* * *

"You are _stupid._"

Stefan located the voice, and matched it to a person. His own brother.

He was confused, and achy. Stefan cracked his green eyes open slowly, which met instantly with the grey eyes of his brother, and the extravagant room. Panic rose when he remembered what had happened.

_Elena!_

He'd left her; abandoned her.

Stefan looked down to see that he was seated in a wrought-iron chair that was obviously created for looks and not comfort. He was bound by inch-thick ropes, with no room of compromise.

Ropes. How juvenile.

How could a few pieces of string keep him bound to the chair? It seemed ridiculous that a vampire- no matter what the diet- could be prevented from escape by _ropes_.

Stefan struggled then. He pulled and tugged, using his shoulders and chest to somehow dislodge them. Disappointment flooded through him when he realised how little headway he had made.

"Like I said, _stupid_. You're a little weak from the vervain, and lack of blood. Those ropes will not move. Stupid." Damon grinned at Stefan, silently taunting him.

"You were the one who got caught, _inside_ his own home," Stefan retorted back. He bowed his head and shut him eyes, hoping that this gesture would dissuade Damon from talking to him.

"You've left Elena defenceless in Mystic Falls, which- need I remind you- lately seems to have become a vampire hangout." Damon was determined to make his younger brother feel bad.

"And you think I don't know that?" Stefan spat out. He could feel anger welling up inside him. "You are no better at protecting Elena."

Damon did not respond. Instead he scoffed and turned his face away.

"You just as well committed John Gilbert's murder yourself. You didn't know it was Katherine. You couldn't stop her," Stefan continued.

"_Bullshit. _I was a little distracted. I had almost been killed a mere hour earlier.I was going to-,"

"And by the way, why did you want to kiss Elena anyway?"

Damon snapped up his head at Stefan's tone. His eyes were dangerously narrowed, and he looked like he wanted to launch out of his chair and throttle his older brother.

Damon fervently thanked whoever had bound Stefan with the ropes.

"Why did you want to kiss her?" Stefan repeated. "Tell me, dammit! I don't care what your feelings are of her, because you take, and take, and _take_. You _are not_ going to take her from me, Damon."

Damon was taken back.

Did he have feelings for Elena? he asked himself.

He did. He had always liked the spunky brunette angel. He had always teased her. He always wanted to know what her breaking point was, and so far he had found none. This had only interested him further.

Elena was beautiful, that was given. Katherine was beautiful too. But Elena was kind, and passionate and she was fierce about what she believed in. She had ambition. Katherine only had lies and deceit.

He found that he cared for her. He cared for her well-being and her safety. In fact, he hadn't stopped

Stefan's fierce voice and strong words didn't move him in the slightest. In fact, he was annoyed. He was aggravated. Stefan couldn't tell him what he could and could not do.

No, Stefan couldn't command him in any way.

He was Damon Salvatore, and he was going to get what he wanted; what he desired. And honesty wasn't going to be part of that deal.

* * *

The phone ringing shrilly was enough to jerk the brunette out of her daydream. She sat up in her armchair and flew to the phone that had been quite some distance away. The caller I.D showed an unknown number.

No big deal, she thought. Not unknown for long.

Katherine lounged against the antique table that was much too exotic for her taste, and flipped her phone open. She grinned before pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

The shallow breathing on the other side quickened slightly before responding.

"Katherine? It's Elena."

"I figured that out when I heard my own voice coming back." Katherine grinned again.

"I...I need your help."

Katherine relished at the words she heard. Her weaker, unladylike and annoying double was asking her for help. What justice would she do by saying no? And what fun could she have by saying yes?

Katherine caught her reflection in the mirror, and then glanced back at the books and research materials that were spread out on her desk.

"I'd be happy to help."

* * *

I knew this was going to be a boring filler from the moment I finished Chapter 9. I dread writing filler chapters. So, I'm sorry for putting so much dialogue.

So, forgive me for this crappiness. I had to get all the main characters up to speed with the happenings of Mystic Falls.

I think the plot is sorting itself out now. I hope everyone understands what is happening. :)

Thank you all so much for the reviews. Makes my heart do funny things, which is probably a bad thing now that I think about it. You're all AWESOME!

Until next time. ;)


End file.
